Maxwell Roth
Summary Maxwell Roth is the one of the secondary antagonists along with Lucy Thorne in the video game Assassin's Creed: Syndicate. He is an associate of the templar and one of the seven henchmen of Crawford Starrick. By 1868, Roth, who maintained control over the Blighters various dealings, had begun to grow restless under Starrick's employ, expressing his disdain for Starrick's meticulous control over the city. Favouring more of an eclectic lifestyle, Roth sought out Starrick's nemesis and opposing gangster, Jacob Frye, leader of the burgeoning Rooks. Together the pair formed a partnership and began to undermine Starrick's criminal and economic power throughout the city. The pair sabotaged Starrick's shipments of explosives and kidnapped his henchmen Hattie Cadwallader, Benjamin Raffles and Chester Swinebourne. Pleased with Jacob's performance, he invited him again to the Alhambra for more of Roth's amusements. However, as they continued, Jacob began to grow perturbed by Roth's tactics. He eventually severed their agreement when Roth's anarchistic behavior saw him attempt to destroy one of Starrick's workhouses with children inside; while Jacob opposed Starrick and despised child labor, he would not sacrifice innocent lives to strike against the Templar Grand Master. To this, Roth shot at the dynamite crates that Jacob had previously placed, sending the workhouse ablaze and angrily left, forcing Jacob to rescue the children from the burning building. Following this, Roth sent Jacob an invitation to a grand performance at the Alhambra—the corpse of the baby crow he had been raising as a pet—signifying his malevolent intentions. Once Jacob had arrived, Roth announced to the crowd that the show, Corvus the Trickster, was dedicated to the Assassin, themed around near-death stunts, before he promptly set the theatre ablaze with the guests still inside. Prior to the inferno, Jacob managed to free the theatre's machinist, who lowered the stage's rack. This later allowed the Assassin to climb the rigging and cut away one of the sandbags above the stage, snaring Roth by the foot and elevating him up to his demise at the end of Jacob's Hidden Blade. In the midst of his final words, Roth explained his motivations, which essentially boiled down to just two words: "Why not?", before planting a goodbye kiss upon the unsuspecting Jacob and passing away, ending the Blighters' firm grip on London as well as Starrick's control of the criminal underworld. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with weapons and explosives Name: Maxwell Roth, Oberon (possibly) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 50s Classification: Criminal, Leader of the Blighters, Associate of the British Templars, Owner of the Alhambra Music Hall Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Melee weapons like knives and firearms), High Intelligence, Master Manipulator, Master Actor, Expert Tactician, Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Master Planner, Vast Ressources and Influence, Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (With dynamite) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically, higher with weapons (While weaker than Jacob, he is an extremely skilled fighter with years of experience and is able to content with the Assassin. Trained Crawford Starrick's gang leaders, who were able to fight the Frye twins though they were ultimately defeated and is superior to them) and explosives Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can keep up with the likes of Jacob) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be comparable to Jacob even if weaker) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Can harm the likes of Jacob) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Can endure strikes from the likes of Jacob) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: 'Guns, Knives, Explosives, Masks 'Intelligence: Extremely High. Maxwell Roth is extremely intelligent, having spent decades learning multiple skills (like acrobatics, boxing and sleight of hand) he then used in his criminal career. He quickly became the major crime boss of London, to the point Crawford Starrick asked him to train his gang leaders. He was also able to predict most of Jacob's movements when the latter came to murder him and set up an efficient trap against him, luring him into his theater for his "final show" and using decoys. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses but can survive situations that can kill normal human beings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Preparation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Anarchists Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft